Pokémon ReEdit
by SulfuroXP
Summary: Re-edición de la historia original, sin cambiar la esencia, con características de los últimos juegos y editando otros. El protagonista no habla, como es de costumbre. No se narrarán los combates generalmente. Distinguir los diferentes tipos de texto si empieza con: %% Personaje hablando. ## El juego está informando. [] Un hecho sucede ¡! Música de fondo. El resto es narración.
1. Chapter 1

Son las 10PM de la noche en Pueblo Paleta. Red, de 13 años, está en su habitación viendo un programa especial en la televisión. Hoy habrá un gran anuncio que de seguro marcará la historia de los combates entre los pokémon y sus entrenadores.

El programa se está transmitiendo en una edificación ubicado al norte de Ciudad Celeste. Tiene la vaga apariencia de un teatro, con un escenario central a oscuras tras unas cortinas y un cielo tan alto como un estadio.

El programa inicia con los focos encendiéndose hacia el escenario, donde aparece caminando hacia el centro el famoso Profesor Oak, investigador de muchos años, creador de la PokéDex, y ex-entrenador reconocido por toda la región. Comienza a anunciar el tan esperado anuncio.

! Welcome to the World of Pokémon Theme !

%% Oak: ¡Hola a todos ustedes! Es un gusto conocerlos. Bienvenidos a una nueva era dentro del mundo de los pokémon. Mi nombre Oak. La gente afectivamente se refiere a mí como el Profesor Pokémon. Este mundo...

Mientras continúa, saca del bolsillo del delantal blanco que lleva puesto una esfera metálica bicolor blanco con rojo y un botón central en la separación de ambos colores. Este objeto es una Poké Ball, el cual sirve para capturar a pokémon salvajes. Al pulsar el botón, la Poké Ball se abre de ella sale una pequeña criatura marrón que se posa amistosamente en la cabeza del profesor.

%% Oak: ... está habitado por una gran y amplia cantidad de criaturas llamadas Pokémon. Para algunos son mascotas, otros los usan para combatir. En mi caso, estudio a los pokémon profesionalmente. A partir del próximo año comenzará el desafío de la Liga Pokémon. Todos, los viejos y nuevos entrenadores, son bienvenidos, especialmente aquellos que aun no comienzan su viaje, por lo que, primero, sería bueno conocerlos personalmente. En mi laboratorio recibirán a su primer pokémon.

Red apaga la televisión, no puede esperar a comenzar su nueva aventura el próximo año, donde escribirá su propia leyenda.

Un año ha pasado, llegó el día en que todos los nuevos entrenadores recibirán a su pokémon inicial, coincidiendo con el día oficial del comienzo del desafío de la Liga Pokémon. Green y Blue, quienes son amigos de la infancia de Red, pero a su vez rivales. llegaron al laboratorio un momento antes.

%% Green: ¿Qué? Ah, Red, sólo eras tú. Mi abuelo no se encuentra ahora.

Mientras tanto, aburrida de esperar, Blue empieza a ver las distintas instalaciones del laboratorio. En un computador se puede leer un correo abierto dirigido al profesor Oak.

%% Correo: ¡Finalmente! ¡Los mejores entrenadores de la Liga Pokémon están listos para dar lo mejor de uno! ¡Lleva a tus mejores pokémon y veremos qué tan buen entrenador eres! Profesor, visítenos algún día.

Tras una hora de espera, Red decide caminar un poco por el pueblo. Llegando a la salida norte del pueblo, hacia la Ruta 001, Red recuerda que está prohibido ir a lugares salvajes sin la protección de un pokémon, pero ya no estaba de ánimos para esperar por lo que siguió avanzando. Es cuando una voz fuerte lo detiene.

%% Alguien: ¡Hey! ¡Detente!

Se acerca rápidamente la misma persona del programa de televisión, el profesor Oak.

%% Oak: ¡Es peligroso! Los pokémon salvajes viven en los lugares silvestres. Necesitas tu propio pokémon para tu propia protección. ¡Vamos! Que ya es hora del inicio de tu aventura.

Ambos se dirigen de vuelta al laboratorio, donde muchos nuevos entrenadores llevan horas esperando. Ya adentro, Green demuestra su descontento.

%% Green: ¡Abuelo! ¡Ya estamos harto de esperar!  
%% Oak: ¿Green? A ver... cierto, también te dije que vinieras, solo espera. Aquí tienen todos a sus pokémon iniciales. Como pueden ver, están dentro de su propia Poké Ball. Cuando era joven, fui un entrenador muy fuerte, pero ahora, a mi larga edad, sólo me quedan estos. Cada uno puede escoger el que guste, ¡elijan! Todos en orden.  
%% Green: ¡Oye, abuelo! ¡Detente! ¿Qué hay de mí?  
%% Oak: Se paciente, Green, ya tendrás el tuyo también.

Red se dirige a un mesón donde se encuentran todas las Poké Ball. Finalmente se decide por una que se encontraba muy cerca de él. De ella, salió una pequeña lagartija naranja.

[ Red obtuvo a Charmander ]

%% Oak: Vamos, Blue, es tu turno es escoger. ¿Cuál será?  
%% Blue: ¿No estabas apresurado en tener al tuyo, Green?  
%% Green: ¡Ha! No necesito ser un mal educado como Red, yo soy maduro. Adelante y escoge, Blue.

Blue se dirige al mesón y se decide por la Poké Ball más lejana. De ella, salió un pequeño monstruo mitad animal mitad planta.

[ Blue obtuvo a Bulbasaur ]

%% Green: Muy bien, entonces yo escogeré a este.

Green rápidamente se dirige al mesón y escoge la Poké Ball del centro. De ella salió un pequeña tortuga con una gran cola.

[ Green obtuvo a Squirtle ]

Se acerca a Red para hacerle un comentario.

%% Green: Mi pokémon se ve mucho más fuerte que el tuyo.

Mientras Blue recibe consejos del profesor.

%% Oak: Si un pokémon salvaje aparece, tu pokémon lo puede combatir. Con él a tu lado, deberías ser capaz de llegar al siguiente pueblo.

Con todos los nuevos entrenadores felices, empiezan de a poco a retirarse del laboratorio. Red se une al grupo, pero Green lo detiene.

¡ Kanto Rival Theme !

%% Green: ¡Espera, Red! Vamos a ver afuera a nuestros pokémon.

Ambos salen del laboratorio, quedándose en la entrada de este.

%% Green: ¡Vamos! Te venceré.

¡ Battle! vs Trainer !

# El rival Green te ha desafiado a un combate. #  
# El rival Green ha enviado a Squirtle. #  
# Red ha enviado a Charmander. #

El profesor Oak y Blue se acercan para ver el combate.

%% Oak: Por Arceus... tan agresivo como siempre. Green, Red, nunca han tenido un combate antes, ¿cierto? Un combate pokémon es cuando los entrenadores usan a sus pokémon uno contra otro. El entrenador que debilite al pokémon oponente bajando su vida a cero gana. Pero más que eso, aprenderán más desde la experiencia. Traten de luchar entre ustedes.

# Charmander usó Arañazo. #

%% Oak: Infligir daño al oponente es la clave en cualquier combate.  
%% Blue: Ajam, ajam.

Blue va anotando en un cuaderno todos los consejos que el profesor va diciendo.

# Squirtle usó Palmetazo. #  
# Charmander usó Gruñido, el ataque de Squirtle bajó. #

%% Oak: Bajar las estadísticas oponentes te pondrá en ventaja.  
%% Blue: Ok, ok.

Tras varios minutos, finaliza el combate.

%% Blue: ¡Guau! ¡Fue increíble! Tal vez elegí al pokémon incorrecto.  
%% Oak: ¡Bien! ¡Excelente! Cada vez que ganes recibirás dinero y tu pokémon crecerá. Venzan a otros entrenadores y harán a sus pokémon más fuertes.  
%% Green: ¡Ok! Iré batallar a mi pokémon para que se vuelva más poderoso. Red, Blue, abuelo, nos olemos luego.

Green se retira para comenzar con el entrenamiento de su pokémon inmediatamente. Mientras tanto, el profesor Oak les da sus últimos consejos a Red y Blue.

%% Oak: Red, Blue, mejoren a sus pokémon haciéndolos combatir. Tienen que combatir para crecer.

Es entonces cuando Red se anima y comienza su nuevo viaje como entrenador, dirigiéndose al siguiente pueblo como primer objetivo. Mientras tanto, Blue, más calmada, se encuentra con Daisy, hermana mayor de Green.

%% Daisy: Escuché que Green y Red tuvieron un excelente combate. Hubiera deseado estar ahí.


	2. Chapter 2

¡ Route 1 Theme !

Red se encuentra en la Ruta 001, la cual dirige directo a Ciudad Verde. Ha tenido muchos problemas tratando de escalar algunos muros, por lo que ha tenido que rodearlos, alargando su recorrido. En el camino, ha derrotado a varios entrenadores, uno de ellos le advierte sobre el veneno de los Weedle. Mientras tanto, Blue recibe una Poción como muestra de un sujeto que está promocionando la tienda pokémon donde trabaja, en Ciudad Verde.

[ Blue obtuvo una Poción ]

Al llegar a la ciudad, lo primero que hace Red es dirigirse al centro pokémon, un lugar que sirve como hospitales para los pokémon. Uno de sus clientes le menciona que no tiene que preocuparse, el servicio es totalmente gratuito. Ahí ve a lo lejos a Blue, quien estaba hablando con un señor sentado.

%% Señor: Usa ese computador como quieras, todos son libres de usarlo.

Blue se dirige al computador, abre su cuenta, y se da cuenta que de regalo tiene una Poción. La descarga.

[ Blue obtuvo una Poción ]

Tras curar a su Charmander, Red tiene en mente su siguiente objetivo, la siguiente ciudad. Se encuentra con dos salidas, decidiendo por la salida norte. En ella, se encuentra con un abuelo tirado en el piso, bloqueando el camino. Su hija trata de recapacitarlo.

%% Señora: Lo siento mucho, pero es que al abuelo aun no le dan su "café".  
%% Anciano: No permitiré que nadie cruce por aquí, ¡es propiedad privada!

Mientras tanto, Blue, en su viaje de aprendizaje, entra una pequeña escuela de la ciudad. Empieza a leer un cuaderno de notas de una de las estudiantes. Blue aprendió muchas cosas sobre el mundo pokémon: Sólo puedes tener hasta 6 pokémon contigo; un pokémon dañado es más fácil de capturar que uno sano; los entrenadores suelen saborear sus victorias en los Gimnasios; la meta de cada entrenador es derrotar a los 8 Líderes de Gimnasio y encarar a la Elite Four...

%% Estudiante: ¡Hey! No leas mis notas.  
%% Profesora: Si quieres aprender más, puedes mirar la pizarra.

Blue se dirige a la pizarra. En ella, hay información sobre los 5 cambios de estado más comunes: dormido, envenenado, paralizado, quemado y congelado. Tras haber aprendido tanto, Blue sale de la escuela, donde se encuentra con un señor y su pequeña hija jugando con su pokémon con aspecto de ave llamado Speary.

Los tres amigos se vuelven a encontrar tras no encontrar una solución a la continuación de su viaje. Blue comenta una de sus enseñanzas, por lo que deciden ir a la tienda a comprar Poké Ball. Allí, el encargado reconoce a Green.

%% Vendedor: ¡Oye! Eres de Pueblo Paleta. Conoces al profesor Oak, ¿cierto? Su pedido ya ha llegado, ¿te lo dejo contigo para que se lo lleves?

[ Green, Red y Blue recibieron un paquete de Oak ]

%% Green: Está muy pesado, que bueno que están aquí para ayudarme.  
%% Vendedor: Gracias, salúdalo de mi parte.

Es entonces cuando los tres se dirigen de vuelta a Pueblo Paleta cargando unos pesados pedidos. El profesor Oak se vio muy contento al verlos trayendo su pedido.

%% Oak: ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están mis viejos pokémon? Al parecer han crecido bastante junto a ustedes, son unos entrenadores talentosos. ¿Así que traen mi pedido?

[ Green, Red y Blue entregan su paquete a Oak ]

%% Oak: ¡Oh! Son las Poké Ball personalizadas, las habías ordenado el otro día, gracias.  
%% Green: ¡Abuelo! ¿Así que nos has llamado sólo para traer tu pedido?  
%% Oak: ¡Cierto! Tengo otro pedido que hacerles a ustedes tres. Allí, en ese escritorio, tengo mi gran invento, la PokéDex, el cual recolecta la información de cualquier pokémon visto o capturado, ¡es una enciclopedia de alta tecnología! Quiero cada uno de ustedes tengan uno personal.

El profesor se dirige a su escritorio, recoge tres de sus PokéDex, y se los entrega a a cada uno.

[ Green, Red y Blue obtuvieron un PokéDex ]

%% Oak: No pueden tener toda la información de un pokémon con sólo verlo, deben capturarlo para obtener toda su información. Por ello, aquí tienen algunas Poké Ball de regalo.

[ Green, Red y Blue obtuvieron 5 Poké Ball ]

%% Oak: Cuando un pokémon salvaje aparece, es como un juego, sólo lancen una Poké Ball y traten de capturarlo. No siempre se gana claramente. Un pokémon sano se puede escapar, ¡deben tener suerte! Para hacer una guía completa de todos los pokémon en el mundo, ese es mi sueño, pero estoy muy viejo, no puedo hacer este trabajo solo, por eso ahora ustedes tres realizarán mi sueño. Adelante, es una promesa.  
%% Green: De acuerdo, abuelo, déjamelo a mí. Red, Blue, lamento decirlo, pero no es necesario que me ayuden.

Green se adelanta nuevamente, sale del laboratorio para cumplir el sueño de su abuelo mientras va murmurando.

%% Green: ¡Ya se! Voy a pedir prestado el mapa de mi hermana, le diré que no le entregue uno a Red, ¡jajaja!  
%% Oak: Bien, adelante, el mundo pokémon les espera.

Red y Blue salen del laboratorio. Mientras Red se dirige nuevamente a Ciudad Verde, Blue pasa a visitar a la hermana de Green.

%% Daisy: ¿Así que mi abuelo les hizo un recado? Toma, esto te será de ayuda.

[ Blue recibe un Mapa de Kanto ]

Tras llegar a Ciudad Verde, Red vuelve a intentar cruzar por la salida norte, se sorprende a encontrar al mismo anciano pero más lúcido.

%% Anciano: Bien, ya que pude tomar mi "café" me siento mucho mejor. ¿Qué es esa cosa roja que llevas? ¡Ah! Estás completando tu PokéDex. Te daré un consejo, cada vez que capturas un pokémon, la PokéDex se actualiza automáticamente. Sabes capturarlos, ¿no? Supongo que tendré que demostrarte.

Desde un árbol cercano salta un gusano que se coloca en frente de ambos.

¡ Battle! vs Wild Pokémon !

# Weedle salvaje ha aparecido. #  
# Anciano usa Poké Ball. #  
# Anciano atrapó a Weedle. #

Luego de la captura, el anciano libera al Weedle a su estado salvaje.

%% Anciano: Ahí esta, fue educativo, ¿no? Toma esto.

[ Red obtuvo TV Educativo ]

%% Anciano: Si hay algo que no entiendas, sólo míralo, te enseñará lo básico para un entrenador. Hmmm... creo que mi "café" estaba muy fuerte, tengo dolor de cabeza. Como último consejo, si vas a completar tu PokéDex, enfócate en debilitar a los pokémon antes de capturarlos.

Tras agradecer el gesto del anciano, Red continúa su viaje por la salida norte de Ciudad Verde, cuando esta persona lo detiene nuevamente.

¡ Trial Theme !

%% Anciano: ¿Que te parece si primero completas un desafío?

Durante toda la situación, Blue escuchaba a escondidas, y se encuentra con una Poción escondida tras un árbol.

[ Blue obtuvo una Poción ]


	3. Chapter 3

Una nueva etapa durante la aventura de Red. Un anciano le ofrece realizar cierto desafío antes de continuar.

%% Anciano: El desafío es muy simple: tienes que ir al Bosque Verde y capturar 3 pokémon de distinta especie, nada más. Quieres desafiar a la Elite Four, ¿no? Pues antes debes vencer a todos los Líderes de Gimnasio, y antes de eso, tener la aprobación de todos los Capitanes. Si, yo soy uno de esos, no tomo "café" sólo por gusto, aunque en realidad si, pero bueno. ¿Preparado?

Red asiente con la cabeza. Blue, a escondidas, también.

%% Anciano: Pues venga, apresúrate. Como un pequeño consejo, ten cuidado con el protector del bosque.

Red parte hacia el norte, donde se encuentra el Bosque Verde. Blue sale de su escondite, pero antes, divisa a Green quien se encuentra con el anciano nuevamente tirado en el suelo.

¡ Viridian Forest Theme !

Una entrenadora avisó a Red a tener cuidado dentro del bosque, se podría perder, este bosque es todo un laberinto. La intención de Red no es cruzar el bosque, mientras no se aleje mucho no habrán problemas.

De repente, un ruido se escucha entre los matorrales. Un pequeño ratón amarillo se cruza en el camino de Red.

¡ Wild Pokémon Theme !

# Pichu salvaje ha aparecido. #  
# Red ha enviado a Charmander. #

Recordando todo lo aprendido, Red utiliza una Poké Ball. La esfera pega en Pichu, se abre, envía un rayo rojo sobre este y la criatura entra para que la esfera cierre. Una vez cerrada, esta da unos cuantos giros, como si el pokémon tratase de escapar, y lo hizo, la Poké Ball se rompió en mil pedazos.

# Pichu usó Gruñido, el ataque de Charmander bajó. #  
# Charmander usó Arañazo. #  
# Pichu usó Placaje. #

El daño causado a Charmander no fue mucho, al parecer Pichu sufrió mucho daño. Su nivel, según la PokéDex, es de 2, muy bajo. Red trata nuevamente de capturarlo.

# Red usa Poké Ball. #  
# Red atrapó a Pichu. #

Feliz con su nueva adquisición, Red continúa caminando en busca de nuevos pokémon. La PokéDex empieza a completarse.

Tras capturar su segundo pokémon, Red tuvo que volver a Ciudad Verde para curar a su Charmander del envenenamiento causado por un Weedle. Al volver al bosque, se encuentra con Blue, quien le muestra a Red que encontró una Poké Ball vacía, una Poción y un Antídoto tirados en el bosque. Finalmente Red logra capturar su tercer pokémon, pero es cuando un pokémon de tamaño descomunal aparece frente a él, demasiado grande para ser un hongo.

¡ Battle! vs Tótem Pokémon !

# Tótem Parasect ha aparecido. #  
# Red ha enviado a Pichu. #  
# Pärasect usó Polvo Veneno, pero falló. #  
# Pichu usó Impactrueno, es poco efectivo. #

Red no sabía que Parasect, además de ser del tipo bicho, también es del tipo planta, por lo que los ataques de tipo eléctrico son poco efectivos. Dos de los pokémon de Red no están en condiciones de luchar, sólo le queda a Charmander en buenas condiciones.

# Parasect usó Absorber, Parasect recupera vida. #  
# Pichu ha sido derrotado. #

La diferencia de nivel es inmensa, Pichu perdió contra un sólo ataque y Parasect se recuperó de todo el daño que le causaron.

# Red ha enviado a Caterpie. #  
# Parasect usó Arañazo. #  
# Caterpie ha sido derrotado. #

A Red se le acaban las esperanzas. No sólo es poder, sino también es velocidad, sólo pierde tiempo enviando a sus pokémon a durar un turno.

# Red ha enviado a Weedle. #  
# Parasect ha llamado por ayuda. #  
# Weedle salvaje ha acudido al llamado. #

Y ahora no sólo es el pokémon gigante, sino que también sus secuaces.

# Parasect usó Desarrollo, su ataque y ataque especial aumentaron. #  
# Weedle salvaje usó Placaje. #  
# Weedle usó Placaje. #  
# Weedle salvaje es derrotado. #  
# Parasect usó Arañazo. #  
# Weedle es derrotado. #

Sólo queda Charmander, Red pone toda su fe en su pokémon inicial.

# Red ha enviado a Charmander. #  
# Parasect usó Arañazo. #  
# Charmander usó Ascuas, es muy efectivo. Parasect ha sido quemado. #

Para la suerte de Red, Parasect ha quedado quemado, se dañará constantemente.

# Parasect usó Polvo Paralizante, pero ha fallado. #  
# Charmander usó Gruñido, el ataque de Parasect bajó. #

Gracias a la estrategia y fortuna de Red, logró tener el tiempo suficiente para que Parasect perdiera.

# Parasect usó Veneno Cruzado. #  
# Parasect sufre por las quemaduras. Parasect es derrotado. #

Tras su derrota, Parasect le entrega una misteriosa piedra a Red, luego se retira a las profundidades del bosque. Tras la intensa batalla, Red se dirige rápidamente al centro pokémon de Ciudad Verde. Luego, vuelve a encontrarse con el anciano.

%% Anciano: ¡Vaya! Por lo que veo traes la cristal Insectostal, te será útil durante tu viaje. ¿No sabes qué es realmente? Pues no te preocupes, ya lo descubrirás en su momento. Ahora, si creíste que con todo lo que has vivido has superado el desafío, pues te equivocas, aun te queda un último reto antes de terminar, un combate contra el Capitán de este desafío, es decir, yo.

¡ Battle! vs Captain !

# Capitán Anciano te ha desafiado a un combate. #  
# Capitán Anciano ha enviado a Butterfree. #  
# Red ha enviado a Pichu. #  
# Pichu usó Impactrueno, es muy efectivo. Butterfree ha sido paralizado. #  
# Butterfre no puede moverse. #

Red nuevamente ha tenido suerte, dejó medio imposibilitado a Butterfree, lo que le da una buena ventaja.

# Pichu usó Impactrueno, es muy efectivo. #  
# Butterfree es derrotado. #  
# Capitán Anciano ha enviado a Beedrill. #  
# Pichu usó Impactrueno. Beedril ha sido paralizado. #

Y nuevamente la suerte le acompaña, aunque tal vez no tanto.

# Beedrill usó Picotazo Venenoso. Pichu ha sido envenenado. #  
# Pichu sufre por el envenenamiento. Pichu es derrotado. #  
# Red ha enviado a Caterpie. #  
# Beedrill no puede moverse. #  
# Caterpie usó Placaje. #  
# Beedrill ha sido derrotado. #

El anciano se ve muy contento. Finalmente llegó la ronda final de este combate.

# Capitán Anciano ha enviado a Pinlord. #  
# Pinlord usó Alicate, es muy efectivo. #  
# Caterpie ha sido derrotado. #

Aunque el ataque Alicate es del tipo normal, la habilidad de Pinlord cambia la naturaleza de sus ataques tipo normal por el del tipo volador, el cual es efectivo sobre los pokémon tipo bicho. Red envía su carta de triunfo.

# Red ha enviado a Charmander. #  
# Pinlord usó Danza Espada, su ataque aumentó mucho. #  
# Charmander usó Ascuas, es muy efectivo. #

A pesar de tener la ventaja de tipo, el pokémon principal del anciano parece no hacer mucho efecto.

# Pinlord usó Enfocar Energía. #  
# Charmander usó Ascuas, es muy efectivo. #

Red teme por su derrota, el Pinlord ha estado aumentando sus capacidades para acabar con Charmander de un sólo ataque. El anciano sigue sonriendo.

# Pinlord usó Guillotina, pero falló. #  
# Charmander usó Ascuas, es muy efectivo. #  
# Pinlord ha sido derrotado. #

Red se extraña, tenía todas las de perder. Siente que su victoria no fue merecedora.

%% Anciano.: Lo has hecho bien, has completado tu primer desafío. Ahora te queda seguir explorando nuevos lugares, capturar nuevos pokémon y superar nuevos desafíos. Evoluciona como entrenador y llegarás muy lejos. Sin más, la salida izquierda de la ciudad te llevará a la Liga Pokémon. Buena suerte.

Sin pensarlo más, Red se dirige directamente hacia la Liga Pokémon para retar a la Elite Four, sin recordar que aun le queda mucho camino que recorrer antes. En la Ruta 022, que dirige hacia la Calle Victoria, Red se encuentra con un conocido.

¡ Kanto Rival Theme !


End file.
